Team Up!
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Menyukai gadis satu clan? Kerja sama aja! Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto dan Konohamaru. Awalnya Naruto memang sangat membantu. Tapi tanpa ia sadari, Konohamaru juga sangat membantu. RnR onegai, minna-swaan ? Warn: KonoxHana and NaruxHina pairing. I dont own the pic. Republished


"Hanabi-chan! Ayolah, _please?_"

"Tidak."

"Tapi..?"

"Tidak."

"Tolong..?"

"Sudah kubilang, TIDAK!"

Konohamaru memandang lemah sosok gadis berambut coklat pekat panjang yang melenggang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Ia menghela napas sambil merogoh sakunya berisi catatan. Jarinya lalu menulis rangkaian kata dengan cekatan.

'_Hari ke-22: Mengajak Hanabi kencan, __**GAGAL**__.'_

"Aku menyukai Hanabi.. tapi kapan ia menjadi milikku?" lirih Konohamaru dramatis dengan _background _hitam dan sorotan lampu dari atas. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dengan pandangan lesu, lalu iris matanya melebar melihat idolanya.

Seorang kakak kelas berambut kuning jabrik, senyum menawan, kulit tan, mata safir, dan tiga tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi, membuat semua wanita meleleh setelah Uchiha Sasuke. Eh, maksudnya, setelah meleleh di hadapan Sasuke! Bukan Sasuke-nya juga ikut meleleh!

Lalu fans NaruSasu bersorak-sorai.

Kembali ke tanktop(?). Nama pemuda–mau–populer itu adalah..

"UZUMAKI NARUTO-SENPAIIII!"

* * *

**_EDITED!^^_  
**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

Menyukai gadis satu _clan_? Kerja sama aja! Itu yang dilakukan Naruto dan Konohamaru. Awalnya Naruto memang _sangat _membantu. Tapi tanpa ia ketahui, Konohamaru juga _sangat _membantu. RnR, minna-swaan~?

**WARNING!**

AU, OOC (mungkin), typo(s), DLDR! **EYD kurang baku**, Ide **ASLI **milik Yama, alur cepat mungkin. HUMOR _CRISPY _KRESS-KRESS! XD

**DISCLAIMER:**

©Masashi Kishimoto, _this story is mine_

**PAIR:**

Konohamaru x Hanabi dan Naruto x Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hai, Konohamaru-chan!" sapa Naruto setelah membebaskan diri dari belenggu _fangirls_-nya yang brutal sambil bawa-bawa pisau dan boneka _vodoo._

Itu _fangirls _atau _haters_, sih?

"N-Naruto-senpai!" Konohamaru berteriak dramatis—lagi lalu melompat akrobatik demi memeluk sang Senpai pujaan.

"Hei, hei, ada apa-_dattebayo_?" Naruto menjitak dahi adik kelasnya yang merupakan fans terberatnya itu, tapi sang fans tidak memberi respons apa-apa, ia malah makin terisak dan menangis di seragam Naruto bagai anak baru bertemu dengan bapak setelah 20 tahun.

"K-Konoha..maru..hiks.."

Konohamaru mengangkat wajahnya makin terharu, ia merasa Naruto ikut menangis karena mengerti perasaannya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto-senpai.. ikut menangis karena aku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gak kok! Ingus lo nempel-nempel di seragam gue tauk!" Naruto makin nangis dengan kalimat 'Jleb'-nya. Sontak Konohamaru _jawdropped _lalu merelakan syal biru kesayangannya untuk melap 'jejaknya' di seragam Naruto.

Melihat Konohamaru bersusah payah, Naruto nyengir lalu membuka seragamnya, menampilkan T-Shirt hitam menempel di tubuhnya sekarang. Ia setengah berjongkok—menyamakan tingginya dengan Konohamaru dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya, mengabaikan _fangirls_-nya yang berteriak norak.

"Sudahlah, kalau mau cerita, kita ke atap sekolah saja-_dattebayo_!"

* * *

"Jadi.. ini hari ke-22 kau mengajak Hanabi-chan kencan, eh?"

Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, tempat yang biasa digunakan siswa-siswi untuk melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang eksotis dari atas. Angin manja membelai tubuh mereka, sejuk dan dingin, khas musim salju bulan Desember. Untung mereka mengenakan seragam yang dilapisi sweater, jaket, atau semacamnya. Pokoknya pakaian hangat.

"I-iya," jawab Konohamaru setelah tangisannya berakhir.

"Mengapa? Bukankah tiap gadis pasti mau diajak kencan?" Naruto memasang pose berpikir sambil melirik Konohamaru dengan ekor matanya.

"Entahlah, aku kan cuma bilang mau kencan makan terong goreng bersamanya," jawab Konohamaru polos.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Jelas kagak mau, lah! Moegi si bocah kampung(?!) itu aja lebih milih es krim kodok!" seru Naruto asal membuat fans-nya yang baru kelas 1 _Junior High School _itu berpikir keras.

"_Ne, _aku harus ngomong apa supaya menjerat hati Hanabi?! Naruto-senpai, tolong aku, kau kan pintar, sudah kelas 2 _Senior High School!_"

Naruto menoleh ke Konohamaru yang memasang _puppy eyes._

"Walau satu lingkungan sekolah, tapi level kita berbeda, kita tak bisa sering bertemu," Naruto mengingatkan, sebenarnya ia juga lumayan payah di masalah percintaan. Menjerat hati Sakura saja ia gagal alias telat karena sudah diambil Sasuke, dan sekarang sebenarnya ia sedang PDKT ke gadis yang lain.

"Naruto-senpai sedang mendekati Hinata-senpai, kan?"

Wajah Naruto agak memerah. Jika ia sedang minum sekarang, pasti sudah disemburkan.

"H-Hei, kau tau darimana-_dattebayo_?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ itu gugup. Konohamaru menyeringai.

"Aku fans terberatmu! Jadi aku memata-mataimu!" ujarnya bangga, dalam hati Naruto merutuk yang namanya 'fans', jangan-jangan privasinya sudah terbongkar semua oleh Konohamaru..

"Tidak, aku menghargai privasi seseorang," Konohamaru cepat-cepat menambahkan, membuat Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Hinata-senpai dan Hanabi-chan kan satu keluarga, hubungan adik-kakak. Jadi kita bisa saling bertemu dan bekerja sama," tawar Konohamaru dengan senyum lima jarinya—persis seperti Naruto kedua. Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang.. apa bekerja sama dengan adik kelas yang beda dua setengah tahun dengannya itu bisa berhasil?

"Kita kalah bersama, menang bersama, berhasil bersama! Jika salah satu dari kita belum berhasil, kita saling membantu!" seru Konohamaru semangat.

Naruto menoleh ke Konohamaru dengan cengiran lima jarinya, yang tentu saja di balas cengiran lainnya. Naruto menyentil dahinya fans-nya itu, namun kali ini lebih pelan.

"Kau pintar merayu, bocah!"

Perkataan Naruto diartikan 'Iya' di otak Konohamaru. Remaja labil itu berdiri lalu melompat memeluk Naruto—lagi, hingga Naruto yang keberatan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang, pemuda tan itu jatuh terduduk dan berakhir dengan raungan putus asa.

"_I-ittai! _Eh, ya, aku tahu rencana awal kita.." dengan nada kesakitan, Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukan(?) dan menyeringai. Seringai keyakinan, membuat _will of fire _keduanya makin membara di tengah siang bolong saat itu.

"AYO LAKUKAN INI!"

* * *

Di keDIAMan Hyuuga yang DIAM(?). Tepatnya di kamar Hanabi, tampak dua Hyuuga _heiress_ perempuan berada di dalamnya. Sayangnya, yang salah satu diantaranya nggak _woles _tapi yang satu lagi _keep calm_.

"HUWAAA!"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat siapapun gemas di hadapan Hanabi yang tengah meraung-raung di kamarnya. Yap. Kebiasaan Hanabi tiap pulang sekolah selama hampir satu bulan: meraung histeris.

"Ajakan kencan apa lagi darinya, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan agak malas. Sebenarnya ia adalah pendengar yang baik, tapi di depan Hanabi dia dan semua orang pasti kerepotan dengan tingkah _less-woles_-nya itu. Sakura mungkin sudah melayangkan tinjunya.

Hanabi meredakan tangisnya, menatap sendu ke kakak kesayangannya.

"K-Konohamaru-kun selalu PHP! Ajakannya aja gak romantis, apalagi nanti kencannya?! Hari ini pun masih begitu," keluhnya diakhiri dengan desahan panjang. Hinata tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Iya ya.. seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, u-umm.. mengajakmu kencan di gereja, kencan di dekat pangkalan ojek, kencan di depan tukang tambal ban, kencan sambil naik kereta.." Hinata menyebutkan satu-satu ajakan kencan 'kreatif' Konohamaru, membuat Hanabi _sweatdropped._

"Sebentar? Naik kereta? Kereta kuda yang itu yang kayak _Princess _dan Pangerannya? Benarkah dia pernah mengajak hal romantis seperti itu?!" serbu Hanabi bertubi-tubi dengan semangat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata.

"Iya.. yang naik kereta tapi yang narik sapi.." jelas Hinata polos.

"Itu kan ngebajak sawah," gumam Hanabi lalu wajahnya kembali murung.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Kalian kan saling menyukai, sudah hampir satu bulan Konohamaru-chan mengajakmu, iyakan saja.. kau akan menyesal dan rindu pada tindakannya itu. Bersikaplah seolah kau bukan Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Dengan itu, kalian bisa bersama," hibur gadis indigo itu lembut. "Lagian walaupun tempatnya .. umm.. gak modal, pasti dia punya sisi baik yang kau sukai, Hana-chan.."

Hanabi ikut tersenyum melihat ketulusan kalimat _Onee-chan_-nya. Ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"_Arigatou. _Aku akan coba," bisiknya lalu merasakan sebuah tangan lembut yang membelai rambut panjang coklatnya. Hinata sempat menerawang, dan membatin, '_aku akan sangat bahagia jika Naruto-kun melakukan hal yang sama...'_

* * *

Pagi itu, tanggal 23 Desember 100 tahun sebelum Masehi(?!). Ya kagaklah. Anggap aja tahunnya masih merupakan misteri(?).

Naruto memakirkan motor _sport_-nya di parkiran Konoha _School Centre_ yang kini tampak serba-putih karena dilapisi salju yang dingin. Sekolah yang memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda dan lengkap, TK, _Elementary, Junior, Senior, _dan _High School_. Naruto sangat mencintai sekolah ini.. selain fasilitasnya lengkap, ia bersyukur banyak cewek _kece_ berkeliaran..

Ups, Naruto bukanlah _playboy_.

"NARUTO-SENPAAIII!"

Kalian bisa tebak itu siapa.

"Kono-chan!" Naruto membalas sapaan Konohamaru yang nggak _woles_ itu dengan cengirannya. Konohamaru menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan efek cahaya mentari pagi di atasnya—bahasa lainnya sih sok keren.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sufiks itu lagi," katanya. Naruto mengernyit heran, '_Konohamaru tak seserius ini. Atau.. jangan-jangan ini efek samping pelajaran cintaku_(?) _kemarin?! Tapi.. masa sih?'_

"Dalam masalah cinta, kita harus lebih dewasa," ujar, atau nasihat Konohamaru tetap dengan pose gagahnya. Mungkin kalau sekarang pakai kacamata hitam, dia bisa seperti _bodyguard _Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau pernah mengalami yang namanya cinta di usiamu yang sangat muda itu?" kata Naruto terkekeh. "Dengar bocah—"

"Biarin! Daripada Senpai udah tau cinta tapi gak laku-laku! Padahal _fangirls_-nya bejibun! Senpai gak pernah mau manfaatin sih, jadinya _Forever Alone_!" sindir Konohamaru yang nge-JLEB di hati Naruto. Dalam hati ia bersumpah-serapah kalau Hanabi ketabrak troton lalu Konohamaru-lah yang jadi JONES.

"Kono-chan, jangan sok dewasa. Jadi dirimu sendiri saja, artian 'dewasa' di tiap umur itu berbeda. Kau sudah dewasa pada umurmu-_dattebayo_," kata Naruto sambil berlalu, mengabaikan kalimatnya yang nge-JLEB di hati Konohamaru. Oke, JLEB disana-sini. Semoga _readers _juga gak nge-JLEB.

Sambil berjalan ke kelasnya, Konohamaru memegang erat kertas yang diberikan Naruto kemarin, berisi tahap-tahap PDKT dan menjerat hati kaum hawa. Dengan senang hati Konohamaru terima, padahal semua itu ada maksudnya..

"Aku akan mulai hari ini!" katanya semangat setelah tiba di kelas. Ia membuka kertas catatan yang merupakan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup(?), dan membaca seksama. Agar lebih fokus, ia menggunakan kacamata baca milik Sarutobi(?!), lalu dengan sikap _less-woles-_nya ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Hmm.. tahap-tahap pokok untuk menjerat gadis.. bersikap perhatian? Ceklis.. Pasang kesan _cool _yang bikin cewek penasaran? Um.. belum deh kayaknya.. silang.. Lalu, bersikap seolah tak terlalu mengejar? Ah, silang. Mungkin aku terlalu norak. Lalu, bersikap romantis saat kencan tapi tidak lebay? Aku akan mencobanya! Lalu.." Konohamaru terlihat sangat dewasa-pada umurnya-sekarang. Bergumam tidak jelas, tatapan mata tajam dan fokus, terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan kertas, ia seperti pria yang tengah menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Dari kejauhan, Hanabi—yang sekelas dengannya, tersenyum sendiri. Wajahnya agak memerah melihat perilaku rajin-tumben-mendadak orang yang ia sukai. Sayang sekali Konohamaru tidak merasa bahwa ia diperhatikan.

Setelah beberapa menit, kedua pasang mata lavender dan hitam bertemu, pipi keduanya memerah, setelah 'puas' saling bertatapan, mereka memalingkan wajah dan bertingkah salting.

Untuk saat ini, momen itu _benar-benar _seperti sekali seumur hidup!

Konohamaru mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak menentu, ia kembali mengamati catatan pemberian Naruto yang sudah dipenuhi tanda ceklis ataupun silang. Ia tersenyum pahit, ternyata... banyak tanda silang disana dibanding ceklis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku kalau menjerat Hanabi saja belum bisa?" gumamnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya. Ia melirik Hanabi sebentar, menghela napas, lalu menghembuskannya.

'_Tidak.. jangan bertingkah lebay.'_

"H-Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi tersenyum kecil-samar-tipis saat suara itu memanggilnya. Ia sangat senang. Semoga obrolannya kali ini _lebih _menyenangkan!

"_Hai_?" jawab yang dipanggil lembut, membuat si pemanggil terheran-heran. Mana sikap ketusnya itu?

'_Bertingkah misterius dan _cool._'_

"Mau ngajak kerja sama," katanya cenderung datar.

Kali ini Hanabi yang heran setengah hidup, biasanya Konohamaru itu konyol. Kenapa jadi dingin begini? Atau.. karena terpengaruh dinginnya salju(?).

"Kerja sama?" tanya Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran. "Kayak gimana?"

"Makcomblang!" seru Konohamaru semangat, dibalas anggukan semangat Hanabi.

"Siapa calon pasangan berbahagianya? Kapan? Di mana kita melakukannya? Kau sudah menyusun rencana? Apa mungkin dia kakakku? Tapi dengan siapa? Kenapa kau punya ide ini? Kenapa harus aku yang kau ajak?" tanya Hanabi lengkap dengan hujan lokal yang cukup lebat.

"Aaah bawel!" seru Konohamaru melap 'jejak' gebetannya dengan syal biru kebanggaannya yang sudah hilang kesuciannya sejak bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Maaf, aku hanya.." gebetan si doi mulai murung.

'_Pahami perasaan gebetan.'_

"Tidak, akulah yang minta maaf," tukas Konohamaru cepat-cepat. Ia memegang bahu Hanabi dan nyengir ala Naruto. "Aku akan menjelaskan prosesnya de el el nanti, setelah kau setuju! Dan aku yakin kau setuju! Hmm, aku tidak memaksamu. Lagipula kita kan pulang lebih awal!" Berusaha memahami perasaan cewek yang rumit, kata-kata yang lembut—menurut Hanabi terlontar keluar.

Hei, walau _less-woles _dan terlihat tomboy, Hanabi tetaplah perempuan.

"Iya! Aku mau!"

* * *

Naruto terus menatap Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Kadang ujung bibirnya naik, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan pikirannya tak ada selain gadis itu. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini kepada Sakura. Apa ini namanya cinta? Satu kata yang bermakna tak terhingga?

Hhhh. Sekalipun pakai kamus 1000 kata, ia takkan mampu menjelaskannya pada Konohamaru sampai remaja labil itu merasakannya sendiri.

Ah ya, Konohamaru.

"Apa rencananya berhasil? Sepertinya _aku _yang membantu dia. Itu bukan kerja sama," gumam Naruto sambil menyematkan pensilnya di telinga, lalu melirik Hinata lagi. Tersenyum lagi. Mabuk cinta, lagi.

Kau tidak tahu rencana sebenarnya, Naruto.

"Kau lihat itu, Hana-chan?" bisik Konohamaru setelah menunjukkan peristiwa menarik. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi setelah puas mengintip seniornya dari jendela luar kelas.

"Rapat guru menjelang natal memang menguntungkan," ujar Hanabi. "Kita pulang 1 jam lebih awal. Lagipula, aku tidak menyangka Hinata-_oneechan _menyukai Naruto-_niisan_. Begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tidak pernah cerita kepadaku. Rencana kita akan berjalan lebih mudah!"

TEET.

"Itu bel istirahat!" sekonyong-konyong Konohamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Hanabi lalu melesat ke tempat tersembunyi. Hanabi sendiri mukanya memerah tak menyangka disentuh orang yang ia sukai.

'_Bersikap perhatian.'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan? Apa aku berlari terlalu cepat?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah khawatir sambil memegangi pipi Hanabi, yang kembali memerah. Gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Konohamaru perlahan lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, aku baik," Hanabi tersenyum lebar. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kita masih harus mengkhawatirkan _mereka_."

* * *

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, satu kelurahan seperti rombongan bebek keluar dari habitat(?)nya. Dengan semangat yang bisa bikin encok, berbondong-bondong mereka menyerbu kantin atau lapangan, tak peduli dinginnya cuaca. Menyisakan dua pasang cewek dan cowok. Pirang dan indigo.

Berdua.

Iya, berdua.

"Halo, Hinata," sapa Naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata mengulum senyum, tak lupa dengan rona merah yang selalu menyertai.

"H-Hai.. N-Naruto-kun," katanya. Oh ya, jangan lupa gagap yang tak pernah absen.

"Umm.." dua-duanya bingung mau ngomong apa. Naruto menghela napas dan masih sempatnya memikirkan _fans _terberatnya, '_Andai Konohamaru ada di saat seperti ini.'_

"Naruto-Senpai!"

'_Keinginanku terkabul.'_

"Naruto-Senpai dan Hinata-Senpai, keluar yuk~ jangan disitu aja~!" ajakannya terdengar seperti bocah-bocah kampung yang teriak ngajak main. Ada yang pernah denger?

Yang pernah, pengalaman ya?._.v Udahlah, _author _juga pernah._.v

"_Ogah _ah disini aje," Naruto malah nyanyi.

"Bang di luar aje bang," Hanabi menambahkan.

"_Ogah _ah disini aje!" Naruto dan Hinata malah menyanyi bersama.

Konohamaru sempat menyeringai tipis. Seringaian itu tertangkap oleh mata jeli Hinata, sontak pipi _chubby_-nya langsung memerah, menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. _Menyanyi bersama Naruto.._

"Panas loh lama-lama disini. Atau kalian mau berduaan ya?"

_Panas _disini maksudnya adalah karena _blushing_. Hmm.. Naruto yang ehm_baka_ehm itu hanya ngangguk-ngangguk saja. Akhirnya dia mengajak Hinata—bahkan mengenggam tangannya untuk keluar mengikuti Konohamaru. Tentu saja Hinata _blushing _akut.

Apa Naruto tidak sadar akan dikerjai habis-habisan karena perjanjian _kerja sama_nya?

"Di bawah pohon ini aja yuk!" kata Konohamaru sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia benar-benar seperti Naruto kedua.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga, kedua 'Sejoli _Wanna Be_' itu duduk di bawah pohon yang daunnya penuh salju tersebut. Konohamaru sempat terdiam sebentar, bola matanya berputar seperti memperhatikan sesuatu.

Lalu mulutnya menganga dengan norak.

"Naruto-Senpai! Lihat ke atas!"

Dengan norak pula Naruto dan Hinata mendongak ke atas lalu terkejut setengah mati.

"_Mistletoe_?!" seru mereka kompak. Sementara itu, inner Konohamaru dan Hanabi saling ber-_High Five_ atas keberhasilan menggantung _mistletoe _itu.

"Iya, berarti artinya.." kata Hanabi tampak mendramatisir. "Kalian harus—"

"Tidak mau!" seru Hinata malu. "Ini kan bukan natal! Siapa yang mau percaya jebakan seperti itu?"

"Apa _onee-chan _amnesia? Sekarang kan 23 Desember? Besok lusa natal. Mengerjakan sesuatu lebih awal lebih baik supaya disayang Bapak Tebe," kata Hanabi dengan teori gajenya. "Itu tidak memalukan. Beruntung sekali kita di belakang pohon ini. Takkan ada yang melihat."

Naruto tersenyum jahil ke Hinata.

"Itu tidak buruk juga, Hinata-chan!" katanya sambil masih mempertahankan senyum jahilnya. Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah sekarang. "E-Eh.. maksudku.. D-Demi Natal! Bener! Kau mau kita dianggap sebagai anak nakal lalu dihukum oleh _Shinigami _Ryuk kenalanku(?!)?"

'_Baiklah.. Demi Natal.._'

Setelah hampir segalon ludah yang Hinata telan karena gugup (_readers: _EWW!), akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, dibalas dengan cengiran lebar Naruto.

Pelan-pelan kedua wajah itu mendekat, kelopak mata mereka mulai menutup. Dengan pipi yang masing-masing memerah, mereka menyatukan bibir mereka—satu pihak karena _memang _ingin melakukannya, dan satu pihak karena Demi Natal.

"Psstt... kejadian langka! Gunakan _silent mode _dalam memfoto mereka!" bisik Konohamaru ke Hanabi yang sudah siap dengan kamera _handphone _IPhone 8 (?!) nya.

Lalu, kejadian langka itu dijepret hingga kurang lebih CUMA 12 kali. Rencananya, 10 dari foto tersebut mau di edit di program khusus foto di hape Hanabi. Mulai dari diubah efeknya, ditambah _sticker_ atau kata-kata bijak di bawah, dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka rencanakan. Yang _original _hanya dua-_- dan rencana B-nya, akan dicetak.

Yang mengejutkan mereka berdua adalah foto hasil jepretan kelima. Posenya asli! Alami!

Salah satu tangan Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dan tangan yang satu lagi mengenggam tangan Hinata. Hanabi dan Konohamaru tak habis pikir betapa cocoknya mereka! Grrrh, geregetan!XD

'_Manis..' _pikir sang _blonde_ setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata_. _Tentu saja tidak berani langsung mengungkapkannya.

Setelah kejadian yang sebenarnya dipaksakan(?) itu terjadi, kedua terdiam canggung karena malu, kecuali Konohamaru dan Hanabi yang diam karena berpikir mencari akal. Tapi Konohamaru yang banyak akal itu langsung duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" katanya, disambut anggukan dukungan dari Hanabi.

"Hu'um," lagi-lagi Naruto dan Hinata menjawab kompak.

"Kita akan bermain .. ah, sebelumnya aku akan membisikkannya pada Naruto-Senpai," ujar Konohamaru lalu melirik Hanabi.

"Hinata-_onee-chan _sebaiknya tutup mata!" tukas Hanabi lalu dibalas anggukan Hinata. Gadis indigo imut itu menutup matanya dengan polos.

"Kita akan bermain menterjemahkan kalimat ke dalam Bahasa Inggris!" bisik Konohamaru semangat.

"Hei, bukankah itu gampang-_dattebayo_?" kata Naruto sok pintar. Konohamaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukan sembarang kalimat. Meskipun aku masih _Junior High School_, tentu saja aku tahu aturan mainnya!" bela Konohamaru sambil masih berbisik. "Gini, aku akan membisikan senpai beberapa kalimat. Ada kalimat yang senpai terjemahkan ke Bahasa Inggris dan ada kalimat yang senpai praktekkan, setuju?"

"Um.. baiklah!" kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Konohamaru memberikan sebuket bunga lavender—yang di dapat oleh Hanabi dari Ino ke tangan Naruto sambil berteriak, "Hinata-senpai buka matanya!"

Hinata membuka matanya lalu terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tampaklah Naruto yang sedang kebingungan sekaligus salah tingkah sambil menggenggam sebuket bunda lavender. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Terjemahkan. Aku ingin bersamamu," bisik Konohamaru dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto yang gugup dan tidak mengerti akhirnya melaksanakan saja. Dengan agak pelan, ia berkata, "_I wanna be with you._"

"Praktekkan. Sodorkan buket bunga itu ke depannya."

Ya, dan disodorkanlah bunga itu ke hadapan Hinata yang terbingung-bingung.

"Terjemahkan. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

."_Will you be my girlfriend_?" sadar atau tak sadar, Naruto mengucapkannya. Sontak Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto.. menembaknya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Bukan, bukan menembak yang itu.

"Jawab, Hinata-senpai!" kata Konohamaru santai dari belakang. Hinata akhirnya bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, ia mengangguk lambat-lambat dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan.

"Hah?" Naruto belum _connect _sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia yang terlalu _genius_.

"Kau jenius atau apa, Naruto-senpai?" kata Hanabi tidak sopan dan parahnya mengetok kepala Senpai-nya bagai mengetok pintu. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya ia masih _loading, buffering _dan semacamnya.

"Ah? Aku menembak Hinata?"

"Apa ada tomat busuk yang bisa dilempar?" Konohamaru dan Hanabi berujar kompak, meratapi kemalangan Naruto yang terlalu _genius_.

"Kau menerimanya Hinata-_chan_? Kita resmi?" katanya bingung seperti dugong yang tersesat ke segitiga bermuda. Lalu dibalas anggukan Hi.. bukan, Konohamaru. Iya, Konohamaru. Masa Hinata. Dia kan juga jadi ikut bingung sambil mikir, 'Naruto nembak kok gak nyadar ya.'

Kesimpulannya, ternyata si dugong betina juga ikut tersesat!

"Tadi itu aku mengendalikanmu," kata sang _fans_ setengah berbisik. Naruto menghela napas, kenapa ia bisa dibodohi. Pertanyaannya, kenapa ia _mau _dibodohi. _Well_, penelitian mengatakan, saat seseorang jatuh cinta, salah satu bagian otaknya tertutup jadi ia bisa saja bertindak bod—maaf, _genius_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku bisa bebas mengapa-apakanmu sekarang!" kata Naruto jahil sambil menatap Hinata yang ketakutan. Kemudian, pemuda _ blonde _itu tertawa lepas.

"Tentu saja aku takkan menyakitimu," katanya dengan suara serak khasnya. Hinata tertawa kecil. "Jadi.. Konohamaru? Kau sudah berpacaran Hanabi-_chan_?"

Hanabi melirik Konohamaru yang agak tertunduk. Berharap Konohamaru menjawab ya.. tapi, ia merasa itu mustahil. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Menolak Konohamaru berkali-kali. Sempat menganggap Konohamaru PHP, jahat, dan sebagainya. Padahal, inilah sisi baik yang sangat disukainya dari Konohamaru.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku menjawab 'ya?'"

Diluar dugaanmu, eh, Hanabi.

"HUWAAA! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!"

Sekali terjangan, gadis itu memeluk Konohamaru erat ala _teletubbies _hingga terbaring ke tanah, diiringi gelak tawa dua pasang sejoli yang dari awal bekerja sama. Tertawa bersama, berhasil bersama.

Nah, anak-anak(?). Yang jomblo atau pun _single i_bisa meniru contoh di atas _step by step_(?), kecuali adegan _mistletoe_, itu kondisional. Kalau sekarang yang membaca anak berusia dibawah 17 tahun dan tidak merayakan natal, misalnya.

Dan, satu peringatan.

_Author _tidak menjamin keberhasilan di dunia nyata! HUAHUAHUA~

-_piiiip-_

_NETWORK DISCONNECTED._

(?)

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE:**

Karena telat sepuluh menit di pelajaran Tsunade-Sensei, mereka berdua—Naruto dan Hinata, kena hukuman. Jangan ditanya hukumannya.

Dan, kali ini 'hukuman' tetap dilanjutkan oleh Konohamaru dan Hanabi—duo jahil. Setelah _Senior High School _semuanya bubar untuk pulang, semua tiba-tiba diam dan berhenti berjalan. Banyak poster kejadian memalukan dan malu-maluin Naruto dan Hinata saat di bawah pohon, ditempel di sembarang tempat—bahkan di dahi satpam. Siapa yang melakukannya? Ayolah kau tahu siapa.

Dan Tsunade-Sensei beraksi di balik gelak tawa kedua pelaku tak bertanggung jawab yang kabur duluan.

"KALIAN..." Tsunade menggeram.

"T-Tunggu, di atasnya ada _mistletoe, _dan kau tahu kan harus ngapain? Dan kita.." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan sambil berjalan mundur.

"...SUDAH..." nada suara guru itu memelan.

"Yang dikatakan Naruto-_kun _benar!" Hinata ikut membela. Hingga di belakang mereka mentok, dan mungkin sekarang mereka sudah habis. Keduanya menutup mata.

"...Pacaran? Selamat ya, gue aja masih _single_." Kata guru pirang itu, lalu berlari ke pojokan terdekat.

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**Second Owari(?)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pojokan Author. Bukan Author di Pojokan.**

_**Back from SEMI-HIATUS **_**yang kayaknya emang Hiatus. **

_**My first **_**KonoxHana yang digabungin sama NaruxHina. Naruto deket sama Konohamaru dan Hanabi sodaraan sama Hinata, logikanya, kenapa ga kerja sama aja? Haha. Toh dua-duanya jadi dapet. Dan aku muslim, numpang nulis tentang **_**mistletoe, **_**maaf kalo ada yang salah._.v**

**Ada yang nanya _mistletoe _itu apa. Jadi tuh, itu kayak semacam rangkaian bunga dan daun(?) yang biasanya digantung di depan pintu kaum Nasrani menjelang Natal. Nah, ini Yama edit(?) jadi di gantung di pohon._.v Maaf kalo salah yaa*bow. Kalau mau tau sisanya, serahkan pada Yang Terhormat Mbah _Google_ :***

_**Well**_**, Yama masih harus banyak belajar yah? Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian tentang yang satu ini? Sampaikan lewat review :)**


End file.
